


bookstore

by waitwhattheheck



Category: Preath, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: Christen press - Freeform, F/F, PREATH - Freeform, Tobin Heath - Freeform, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitwhattheheck/pseuds/waitwhattheheck
Summary: Tobin and Christen meets at the bookstore
Relationships: Tobin Heath & Christen Press, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Kudos: 26





	bookstore

As I walk into the bookstore two green eyes meet mine. 

I stand there still, studying your delicate facial features and can't help but wonder - who are you?

To the owner of the eyes that sends shivers down my spine, I hope to see you again...


End file.
